Regular Zombie
Regular zombie is the default playable zombie faction in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It appears as AI-controlled enemy in Zombie Scenario. Zombie Mods Zombie: The Original After the incident in Rex Research Institute, the scientists are affected by a disease which turns them into a zombie (Host Regular zombie). The zombies now escaped from Rex and starts to affect humans. The Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists must combine their forces in order to survive the zombies attack. Zombie: The Mutation After obtaining many human blood samples from zombie attacks, the Host Regular zombie now are able to evolve to use 'Berserk' ability which makes them move faster. However, this will affect their health and makes their lives shorter. They can also evolve further to become Evolute Host Regular zombie. The zombies now can also regenerate their lives in certain conditions. Some zombies are able to throw Zombie Grenade. Zombie: The Hero Zombies are now can revive from death except headshot. Normal Regular zombie now can use also Berserk ability but with lower rate and uses only 500HP. If being fired continuously and Angry Bar reaches to its maximum, the zombie evolute and has more HP. Scenario Zombie Scenario Normal Regular zombie comes with green color can throw Zombie Grenade. In chapter Double Gate starting round 18 - 20, the aggressive Enhanced Regular zombies that are in orange color comes with upgraded health and attack power to defeat humans. In chapter Dead End, Red Host Regular zombie appears. Gameplay Tactics *Use Berserk ability when enemy is reloading. *Use Berserk ability when enemy is using high knockback weapons such as Double-barreled shotgun. *Always take a glance to HP before using the Berserk ability because using it will consume health. Counters *If a Berserk Regular zombie is chasing you, switch to secondary weapon and attack in burst to slow down the enemy. *Move zig-zag as direct move is easier to being hit. *Aim for the chest as it is very hard to aim the shaking head. Tips *In Zombie: The Mutation, Host Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 15 seconds. It has no cooldown period. For each usage, 1000HP is consumed. When idle, the Host will heal at a rate of 400HP per second. *In Zombie: The Hero, Host Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 10 seconds. It has 5 seconds cooldown and 500HP is consumed for each usage. When idle, the Host will heal at a rate of 500HP per second. For Regular zombie, it can use the Berserk ability for 5 seconds and has 10 seconds cooldown. 500HP is consumed per usage. Gallery File:Regularzombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade normal zombie model.png|Normal Regular zombie host zombie model.png|Host Regular zombie Zombie Scenario: Green Zombie.png|Throws Zombie Grenade Enchanted Regular Zombies.png|Enhanced Regular zombies Host zombie red.png|Red Regular zombie Host regular zombie spray.png|Spray Zombi normal.jpg|Selection icon File:Normal_regular_zombie_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Regular_zombie_host_dummy.png|Ditto, Host File:Normal_regular_zombie_swim.png|Swim model File:Host_regular_zombie_swim.png|Ditto, Host Defaultzb.jpg|Symbol File:Zombie_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Zombie_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Host Dying sound Ditto Ditto, Zombie Scenario version Hurt sound Ditto Start using the Berserk ability Using Berserk Ditto Trivia *This model is replaced by Psycho zombie model in China version due to gruesome model. *The Host Regular zombie's swim model is based on shark. Category:Zombies